


Incubus

by RetroCorgi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allurance (Mentioned), Comedy, Demons, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Punk (Mentioned), Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, a lot of smut, alternative universe, angst maybe?, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroCorgi/pseuds/RetroCorgi
Summary: In a world where Keith gets a taste of lust itself.And probably fall in love with it, too.





	Incubus

Of course, people would normally believe such fictional things do not exist. Monsters? Aliens? Hell? Heaven? You name it - a big percentage of the world doesn't believe it. 

 

However, that isn't much of the case in this world. Many skeptics are constantly proven wrong by obvious evidence; many even fear for their safety - even lives. Unfortunately not much can be done, some even embrace it. That's just how life has come to be for many.

 

* * *

 

A vein threatened to pop - maybe even several the more Lance kept bragging about his latest successful flirts. Keith pushed in the headbuds deeper into his ears, hoping his music will drown out the boring rambles. Honestly - what did women even see in this idiot? 

 

“So when I told her how beautiful her eyes were, she-”

 

“I don't care, Lance!” Keith snapped at the other, huffing deeply as he resumed mopping the floor. Stupid job. He gripped onto the mop with passionate intensity, hoping it would break and he could do something aside from mopping these stupid floors. 

 

“Aww, come on! I was just about to get to the good ones, too! Okay - then this one time I- AHH!!” Aaaand Lance slipped on the wet floor and hit his head pretty hard against the floor. 

 

Keith snorted, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from bursting out into a hysterical fit of laughter. He watched as Lance groaned, sat up and rubbed his head - and yelled at Keith about how it wasn't funny. 

 

“You're right, it wasn't,” Keith simply said, pausing his work to help his friend up. “It was hilarious.” He finished when the other was standing, earning a playful shake from the other.

 

“It wasn't funny, Keith! I hurt myself, y'know! What if I lost all my memories or something?!” Lance spoke as he leaned uncomfortably close to Keith's face, the other pushing him away.

 

“A dream come true,” Keith scoffed, smiling when Lance gave him his signature pouts. “Leave me alone, I can't hang out if I don't finish my job - and in case you haven't noticed… I can't finish my job with you bothering me every five seconds.” 

 

“I-!” Lance shut himself up, mumbling 'good point’ as he crossed his arms. “Fine! Hurry up and meet me at my place when you're done!” He waved as he made his way out the store, almost slipping on the wet floor again. “I meant to do that!”

 

Keith shook his head and continued his work. His arms, legs, his everything hurt. He had to do everything. Be a cashier - which he was  _ horrible _ at, stock the snacks, bring the boxes in and out. He wasn't getting paid enough for this, but he also couldn't leave this job, either. It was hell on Earth to find a job - he was lucky Pidge had helped him get this one, and even that wasn't easy. 

 

He looked over to the tv that was hanging on one of the corners; the news was on. He walked up to the counter, grabbed the controller, and increased the volume - removing his headbuds to listen more clearly. 

 

_ “Many reports have been received regarding a possible demon wandering around our beloved town. Townspeople are guessing what kind of demon it might be - there are many guesses. Unfortunately, without enough sightings, we may never know what kind of demon might be hidden within our small town.” _

 

Keith snorted as he heard the newsman speak, finishing up his task before turning down the volume once again. A demon in town? As if things couldn't be anymore shitty. 

 

“I'm done with work. I'll be going now!” He exclaimed, his words were no bluff as he indeed left the store. Damnit, he should really consider getting a bicycle or something. Pulling out his phone, he added 'Get a bike’ to his to-do list, putting the phone back in his pocket before jogging his way to Lance’s house. 

 

* * *

 

“You saw the news, right?!” Lance yelled out from his closet, several pieces of clothing being tossed out of it as Keith leaned against the wall. 

 

“Yeah, I did,” Keith squinted at all the pieces of clothing, groaning and rubbing his hand against his face at some of the more  _ intimate _ pieces. “Have some decency, Lance,” he growled.

 

“There's no time to worry about decency, Keith! There's a demon on the loose and if it's going to come get me I might as well look  _ fantastic _ before I go!” Lance chuckled confidently, finally leaving his closet and shrugging. “I got nothing, but good thing I'm naturally handsome,” he said, rubbing his chin. 

“Keep telling yourself that and you might actually end up believing it.” Keith sat down on the edge of Lance's bed, relishing in the comfort of it after having been standing up for so long. 

 

“Well at least I'm not a dumb, gloomy, and  _ boring _ person like you!” Lance pointed at Keith menacingly, looking at all the clothes on the floor with a pout. “Damnit, now I have to clean all of this up. I'll do it later,” he shrugged. 

 

“I think I'm far more interesting than you, at least,” Keith commented, earning a playful punch on the shoulder. 

 

“Ha-ha. Seriously, though, dude! A demon -  _ in our town! _ How cool is that??”

 

Cool? Potential danger of our loved ones and disaster of the city doesn't sound very cool. Has Lance not read what happened to the towns that have had demon sightings? One of them even disappeared! Poof! Gone from existence! The thought of suddenly disappearing caused horrid shudders down Keith’s spine. He used to be one of the skeptics, thinking all the news was just some large, overused joke by the people who had too much power. “Don't you think they're dragging out this stupid joke?” Keith would say to Pidge, and she would smile and assure him that this was no joke. He had to see it to believe it. 

 

And boy, did he see - and  _ believed. _

 

Before he could even recall the memory, an  _ annoying _ finger poked at his face. “Earth to Keith. Earth to Keith, do you copy?” Lance snorted when his hand was smacked off. “Rude!” 

 

“I'm not the one invading other people's personal space!” Keith snapped, narrowing his eyes at Lance.

 

“Well  _ I'm _ not the one daydreaming about boring stuff stuff all the time!” Lance snapped back at him, narrowing his eyes at the other as well. The two glared, eventually their eyes drifting over somewhere else when the prolonged staring got a bit awkward. “When are those two love birds going to arrive?” Lance looked out the window as he mumbled, sighing. 

 

“Maybe when you stop being so obnoxious,” Keith casually said as he dug under Lance's mattress, pulling out a magazine. He whistled as he flipped through the lewd contents quickly, smirking at the other. “Another one?”

 

Lance’s face couldn't get anymore red - snatching the magazine and giving Keith's head a well deserved smack. “Hey! What was that about invading privacy again?!”

 

Keith laughed, rubbing the spot where he had been hit and shrugging. “Oops.” 

 

A door opened and in came Pidge and Hunk, the two panting vigorously.

 

“Sorry we're late! I couldn't find the fourth controller,” Pidge breathed out with difficulty, hands on her knees as she catches her breath. “It was in Hunk’s place so we had to run aaall the way over there and back… to here!”

 

“Hold on… can't breathe, go on without me,” Hunk wheezed, sitting down on the floor. “Tell Pidge I love her, and that her cooking is getting better…” and he passed out. 

 

The three exchanged glances, and sighed. “Still gaming?” Pidge asked, pulling out the controllers from her backpack. 

 

“Of course! Let's get going!!” 

 

“About time,” Keith grumbled, face scrunched up. 

 

The three laughed, shoved, and argued as they poorly cooperated in the game. Hunk woke up at some point and joined them, the four friends had a blast. 

 

Until they all ran out lives and a harsh game over screen mocked them all. 

 

“What the hell was that, Keith?! You call that defending?!” Lance yelled at Keith from his spot on the bed, the mentioned narrowing his eyes.

 

“I  _ was _ defending!” 

 

“Oohh no, no! You were charging through the horde and getting yourself constantly killed! That's not defending that's called,” he paused, raising a finger, “not knowing how to play.”

 

“Come on you two, it's just a game,” Hunk mumbled, taking a bite of his candy bar. 

 

“Well at least I was doing something! You kept trying to talk to all the female npcs as if that would do anything!”

 

“Oh, you wana go?!” Lance stood up, Keith doing the same as they glared each other down. 

 

“Guys,  _ guys _ . Quit it!” Pidge stood in between them, sticking her lower lip out. “It's no fun with you two constantly arguing! We have to work as a team-”

 

“Yeah, when Lance stops trying to flirt with fake girls!”

 

“When this idiot quits getting himself killed!”

 

Pidge scratched the back of her head, shrugging and sitting back next to Hunk. “Welp, I tried. You think Keith is still going to stay for the sleepover?” 

 

Hunk choked on his candy, laughing nervously and glancing to the side. “Well about that- I  _ might _ have forgotten to bring our stuff… again.”

 

“You what?! Hunk we have to go get our stuff!”

 

“But we just got here! Can't we take a small breather after a rough gaming sessions? Maybe a few snacks, and a nap-”

 

“You passed out,” Pidge crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. “Ugh, I'll go get them after these two stop trying to kill each other.” Hunk then began hugging her and telling her how amazing she is and how thankful he is to have her. “I know, I know. I'm pretty awesome,” she smiled as she adjusted her glasses. 

 

* * *

 

“Do you think, uh, what the news is saying is… true?” Hunk mumbled, nervously glancing towards the window. 

 

Keith looked, too, shrugging. “It might be.” Because why wouldn't there be a demon to make his life worse? He could already feel it, it was going to ruin his life. 

 

Not if he ruins it's life first, though. 

 

When Keith slept, he was certain he felt a pair of lips against his own, but nothing more. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Interesting enough? Our dear demon will be introduced soon enough if that's what you want. :^)  
> I got nothing else to say :V
> 
> Want to follow me somewhere else? Consider, y'know, checking out my twitter   
> And giving me a follow --> @Retro_Corgi <\---  
> I have a Tumblr, too! --> s-unglass-es <\---  
> I will post updates and information about my stories once I get enough followers. I don't want to be talking to nobody, y'know? I don't bite!  
> Take care, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
